


Only have six minutes

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, Established Relationship, Future!Gallavich, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian's in a rush to leave for work but Mickey wants to get off first. A domestic quicky occurs.





	Only have six minutes

Mickey woke up to Ian jumping out of bed and he groaned lightly.

His boyfriend gave him an apology peck on the cheek as made his way to the bathroom and lazily fixed his hair and brushed his teeth one handedly.

Ian entered the bedroom again and fumbled looking for his work clothes.

Mickey felt tired as shit but couldn't help stretching out his body and staying awake to watch Ian get changed.

He bent over to grab his boxers and Mickey licked his lips and idly began to stroke his morning wood.

Ian felt he was being stared at so he turned around and his eyes widened as he saw Mickey's parted lips and fist moving tightly.

Mickey moaned lowly and Ian protested 'I have to go,' as he did the exact opposite and dipped down back on the bed.

Mickey spread his legs and stated the obvious ''m horny.' He offered cheekily 'just a quicky?' Ian rolled his eyes but complied as he swatted his hand away and took over.

Ian warned 'only have six minutes.' Mickey melted into his touch and begged 'get a move on then.'

Ian swallowed his length expertly, skipping past the usual teasing. Mickey gripped his hair and Ian pulled one of his legs up on his shoulder, exposing his hole.

Ian waved his hand in Mickey's face and he eagerly took his fingers into his mouth and sucked a hefty amount of spit on them. 

Mickey gasped as Ian worked his way in, quickly lolling at his insides. Mickey groaned 'fuck, Ian.'

He felt the smirk across the lips spread around his cock. Ian curled his fingers and found what he was looking for with practised ease as his boyfriend's whole body shook.

Mickey let out a ridiculously loud whimper as Ian sped up his movements, remembering how much he really fucking didn't have anytime.

He lapped furiously at his slit and massaged his prostate simultaneously like a man on a serious damn mission. Which he was. Mickey's legs tensed and Ian wanted to whoop that he was close. 

Instead, he slowed his mouth and looked up, encouraging the older man to fuck his throat.

Mickey thrusted upwards as Ian dug around in his ass. Mickey whispered 'gonna... gonna...' Ian hummed and vibrated around his dick which made Mickey arch his back and soon after he came erratically.

Ian pulled off only after he was spent and stood up smug, looking down at Mickey's flustered and panting body.

Ian continued to get changed, knowing his hard on would disappear momentarily. Mickey blinked his lashes to him and spoke with a dirty grin 'can't wait for you to come home.'

Ian laughed as he grabbed his head and pressed a hard kiss against his lips. He smiled 'ain't even gone yet. See you tonight.'

Mickey closed his eyes and snuggled back into the blanket which made Ian extremely jealous. Ian muttered as he buttoned up his shirt 'lucky bastard.' Mickey burrowed further into the warmth and replied 'love you too. Get the fuck out of here, you're late.'

Mickey correctly guessed Ian flipped him off as he finally made a move toward the door. He called back 'later, Mick. Better make it worth my while.'

Mickey attempted to scoff but it just turned into a yawn 'always do. Thanks. Night.' He waited till he heard Ian jiggling the keys, pulling on his shoes and grabbing his jacket at the door. 

The door of their apartment closed and Mickey relaxed and went back to sleep, drifting off happily and planning how he was going to treat Ian when his shift was over.


End file.
